


Red Beauty Week 2016

by swanqueenfic13



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Red Beauty Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6937495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanqueenfic13/pseuds/swanqueenfic13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One place for all of my RBW works! (Yes, I know Ruby has a canon TLK with Dorothy, but I can ship everything, can't I?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a tumblr prompt I found on @dailyau submitted by @its-apolitical-statement-lucifer
> 
> “I accidentally filled out your cuddle buddy application thinking it was a job interview, but you’re really hot and I still need money AU

This was my fifth job interview this week, and it was only Tuesday.

I suppose I should be thankful that places are even calling me back, but it’s a little stressful. When I graduated from college, I vowed to get a real, grown-up job and quit my waitressing job at my Granny’s diner. I’ve been searching for months, but the entire job market is flooded with people looking for jobs, too. There’s nothing that really stands out about me, so I’ve been struggling. I’ve started applying for so many jobs, even going to Craigslist. I can’t even remember exactly what this job description was, but the application was kind of weird.

“Hi, I’m looking for a… Belle French?” I tell the hostess at this restaurant, double checking the name on my phone. We agreed to meet for a lunch interview to “get to know each other better.” I figured this was probably an informal first round interview before she brought me in front of a board of people. I still dressed in a pencil skirt, red blouse and a blazer, just in case.

“Right this way,” the hostess grins, weaving around tables and taking me to the outdoor patio. Sitting alone at a table, a petite brunette sits with a glass of iced tea. Her hair is curled, and she wears a light blue sundress. When she turns to smile at me, her eyes are a stunning blue-green, and my knees go weak. If this weren’t a job interview, I’d probably ask for her number.

“Ruby Lucas, your picture does not do you justice,” Belle grins. I smile warmly at her Australian accent.

“Thank you. You have a great accent,” I laugh, shaking her hand.

“Ah, thank you. I grew up in Australia and moved here for college. Never quite lost the accent,” she tells me, her eyes twinkling. “So, let’s talk about your application. Your favorite TV show is  _ Law and Order: SVU _ ?” I tilt my head.

“Uh, yeah. I like crime shows, but I watch a lot of different stuff, too.” See, these are the kinds of questions I didn’t really understand. Why would a social work facility need to know my TV preferences?

“Alright, that’s good. How do you feel about family dramas? Or documentaries?” She’s grinning while she speaks, her pink little lips wrapping around the straw as she finishes her iced tea.

“They’re okay,” I shrug. “I’ll watch just about anything. I like history documentaries, or animal shows. Science isn’t really my thing, but if it’s interesting I’ll watch.”

“Excellent. I  _ love _ history documentaries. How about… when you come home from a long day, what do you do to unwind? What’s your comfiest outfit?” I wrinkle my nose. Would it be wrong to say I relax with a glass of wine (or six, depending on the day I’ve had), in a sports bra and old holey sweatpants?

“Um, I’ll usually read the newspaper,” I sigh, resting my chin on my hand. “Or I’ll watch the news if I’m feeling lazy. I do enjoy a nice glass of wine, and I usually just put on sweatpants.” I shrug. Might as well be honest, right? We put the interview on hold as a waiter comes by to take our order. I order a nice Cobb salad and grilled cheese, and Belle orders a cheeseburger. I’m a little jealous. I wonder if my sandwich comes with fries, too.

“So what does all this have to do with your social work facility?” I finally ask while Belle swirls her new glass of iced tea.

“Social work?” she quirks up an eyebrow. “What did you think you were applying for, exactly?” I blush.

“Well, I mean, I’m trying really hard to get a job, and my degree is in social work. That’s not… Isn’t that what this is for?” I ask. She chuckles, shaking her head.

“Oh, you didn’t read my application, did you? I was looking for a, well, a cuddle buddy,” she smiles. “I suppose it’s my own fault; I shouldn’t have tagged it under social work, but it  _ is _ about me and my social needs.”

“Oh my God, I need to read things better,” I mutter, covering my eyes with my hands.

“Ah, this’ll be a funny story to tell your… boyfriend?” She asks. I shake my head. “Girlfriend?” she tries again. I smile now.

“Nope,” I say, popping the ‘p.’ “So, this cuddle buddy job still on the table? I really need money.” I’m smiling at her, my hand creeping across the table to play with her fingers.

“Mmm, well actually I think you’d be better suited for a different position,” she says lightly. “One that doesn’t pay anything except the…  _ pleasure _ of my company.” Her voice takes on a different tone now, much more predatory and sexy. She intertwines her fingers with mine.

“I could be amenable to that,” I whisper, my voice dropping an octave. “But we’ll need to do a separate… interview for that position. How about… Dinner and a movie? Friday, I’ll pick you up at seven?”

“Excellent,” she agrees. I smile. Okay, so maybe this wasn’t a job interview and I still have no real job. But I might have a new girlfriend? Or at least, a first date.


	2. Day 2: Girls' Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little unrequited Red Beauty for you... Sorry? Following the prompt: girls' ngiht for Red Beauty Week

“Really, Rubes, I was just gonna spend a nice night at home with some hot cocoa, and a good book,” Belle says softly. But Ruby is insistent, giving Belle an outfit.

“Nope. Proven methods for getting over a breakup include a girls’ night out. Plus, I already got Emma and Mary Margaret, and Tink. We’re gonna take you to the Rabbit Hole and you’re gonna have so much fun that you’ll forget his name.” Ruby is careful not to mention Rumplestiltskin’s name, since Belle had just sent him over the town line two days ago.

“I suppose… it could be fun,” Belle agrees quietly.

“If you’re really miserable, we can come back here, get drunk in pajamas, and watch crappy movies. Okay?” Ruby whispers, squeezing Belle’s shoulder. She nods, taking the clothes into the bathroom to get dressed.

 

A few hours later, and Belle was having a great time.

She had gone through her first two Manhattan Iced Teas within an hour before moving on to shots. Drunk and a little unsteady, she’d been dancing, challenging her friends in games of pool and darts, and singing sloppy karaoke. She had only mentioned Rumple once when she threw her arm around Ruby, proclaiming she was over him.

“Y’know, Ruby, you’re my best friend,” Belle slurs. She’s leaning on Ruby now as they dance, and Ruby knows if she lets go, Belle would probably fall over.

“I know,” Ruby hums, even though Belle probably can’t hear her over the music. Raising her voice, she adds, “you’re pretty drunk, Belle. Why don’t we get you home?”

“Can we eat greasy food and get drunk in our pajamas and watch crappy movies?” she adds in a plaintive, childish whine.

“You’re already drunk, but we can definitely do everything else,” Ruby laughs. She leads Belle over to their other friends at the bar, bidding them goodbye. They all laugh at Belle’s obvious drunkenness, wishing her good luck with her hangover the next morning.

“Ruby, I’m tired,” she drawls, dragging her feet as we cross the street leaving the bar. Sighing, Ruby scoops her up and carries her bridal style. Belle giggles happily, winding her arms around Ruby’s neck. The taller girl’s heart flutters as Belle snuggles into her neck. She’d had a crush on Belle ever since she walked into the diner ages ago. But she’d always been with Rumple, always unavailable. Even now, she’s snuggling up with her  _ friend _ as she gets over her boyfriend. It’s not romantic, however much Ruby wants it to be.

It’s not romantic when Ruby helps her undress and put on her blue silk pajamas. It’s not romantic when Belle spoons Ruby on the bed, watching some foolish romantic comedy. It’s not romantic when Belle presses a kiss to Ruby’s neck, whispering about how she loves her. It’s not romantic when they fall asleep together, limbs tangled up under the bedsheets. 

It’s not romantic. It’s just… girls’ night.


	3. Day 3: Roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College Roommates AU

“I can’t believe you picked a random roommate,” Leroy declares. Ever the pessimist, he continues, “what if you hate her?” They’d been best friends for years, despite Leroy’s vehement denials of needing friends. Belle just laughed and called him Grumpy. In the fall, she’d be attending Storybrooke University in Maine, and Leroy would be going to trade school.

“We complete a questionnaire, and they match us with someone who’s compatible,” Belle explains. 

“Did you disclose your, uh… preference for the fairer sex?” he asks awkwardly. Belle smiles. She’d come out to Leroy first in sophomore year. She told some of her other friends junior year. She still hadn’t told her father, afraid of his rejection.

“Of course. Had to make sure my roommate was okay if my overnight guests had higher vocals than she’d expect,” Belle jokes.

“When do you move in?” he asks.

“Next week.” He sighs.

“I’m going to miss you,” he admits. Belle smiles sadly, hugging him. He protests half-heartedly before returning the embrace.

 

A week later, Belle’s father has left her at the dorm. It had taken a while for him to finally leave, as he desperately tried to find excuses to stay. He offered to help her unpack, buy her dinner, take her out to see a movie. She politely declined his requests, saying she wanted to get to know the people on her campus. It was still early afternoon, but her roommate hadn’t showed up yet. Belle fretted over this as she unpacked her things, starting with the rose-covered bedspread.

“Damnit, Granny, no I’m  _ fine _ . Look, just call me back later. Tell everyone at the diner I love them… No, Gran, I have to go… I have to  _ go. _ I’m outside my dorm room… I don’t want my roommate to think I’m-  _ Granny _ stop it!” A voice whines outside the door. Belle chuckles, continuing to move about the room. “Okay, yes, I love you. I’m going in now. I’ll call you tomorrow once I’m settled. Bye.” There’s a heavy sigh, and the sounds of her struggling to open the door. Belle runs over, throwing it open.

“Hi,” Belle says. The other girl is taller, wiry and strong. He hair is darker than Belle’s, curls falling around her shoulders. Her hazel eyes are wide, and I chuckle. She’s got two suitcases on the floor next to her, a backpack slung over each shoulder, a laundry basket full of miscellaneous stuff held with one hand and balanced on her hip,keys in hand, and her phone between her teeth. “Let me give you a hand,” I offer, grabbing the laundry basket. Blushing, the girl slips her phone into her back pocket. Reaching back, she grabs her suitcases and lugs them inside.

“I’m Ruby Lucas,” she offers. Belle smiles, tossing the laundry basket lightly on the empty bed, offering her hand.

“Belle French. I guess we’re roommates.” Ruby grins, nodding as she takes Belle’s hand.

“I guess so,” she hums, smiling.

 

The first time Ruby brought home a guest, Belle was unprepared.

It was a week after classes started, and Ruby had gone to a party. Belle had been invited too, but she turned down the offer in lieu of spending an evening out on the town with some kids from her classes. They went to local pubs, not necessarily drinking (though they did get a little drunk at some dive called the Rabbit Hole that didn’t card anyone), and when she came home, Belle was happy with the connections she’d made. She collapsed onto the bed, ready to sleep. A few minutes later, Ruby burst in, attached at the lips to some guy Belle later found was named Peter. Belle stayed in her friend Anna’s room that night.

“We need to talk about rules,” Belle announces when she returns the next morning. Thankfully, Peter is gone, but Ruby is still topless, clutching her sheet to her chest. Belle rolls her eyes, tossing a shirt from the floor and turning while Ruby puts it on.

“Sorry about that, I got a little… wasted at the party. Won’t happen again,” Ruby winces, rubbing at her temple.

“I figured,” Belle replies drily, handing her advil and a Gatorade (she too had been sporting a mild hangover, but clearly nothing like Ruby’s). “But we still need a rule. No overnight guests without at least an hour’s warning?”

“A whole hour? But what if it’s, like, a last minute hookup?” Ruby asks, cheeks blushing bright red. Belle sighs. She hadn’t thought of that.

“Fifteen minutes?” Ruby nods. “And that applies to me, too. So, you got my roommate application, right?” Belle squirms as she sits on her bed. Ruby nods. “So, you know the dates I bring home won’t be sporting a certain… appendage?” Ruby throws her head back laughing.

“Yeah, I get it. It’s fine. Just give me fifteen minute’s notice, and we’ll be good,” Ruby replies. Belle nods and they sit in silence for a moment.

“Well, I’m off to the library to study. Have a good day,” Belle finally says. Ruby nods, watching Belle leave before her head hits the pillow and she’s snoring again.

 

Two weeks later, Belle sends Ruby a text.

_ My date is going really well. You mind spending the night somewhere else? _

Chuckling, Ruby replies,  _ Sure. Time? _

_ Half an hour _ , Belle sends with a smiling emoji. Ruby nods to herself, collecting her things. She finds herself dragging her feet, still lingering in the lobby of their dorm room when Belle comes in, giggling, dragging a very pretty redhead behind her.

“Oh, Ruby, hi,” she says, blushing and leaning into the girl. “Ruby, this is Bex. Bex, this is my roommate Ruby.”

“Hello darling,” the woman says shortly, also sporting an accent. She jerks on Belle’s hand, pulling her into a possessive, needy kiss, pressing her against the nearby wall. “Can we bring this upstairs, now?” Bex whispers to Belle. Red-faced, eyes closed and panting, Belle nods. Ruby stands there, forgotten, opening and closing her mouth.

As she lays in bed at her house (she lives ten minutes down the road with Granny, so it was easy enough to get home), she finds herself replaying the kiss. Her mouth is dry, and she’s sweating. Why is she imagining Belle and Bex in the tiny dorm bed, clothes forgotten on the floor? Why does she want to know what Belle sounds like when she loses control? Why does Ruby want to pin Belle to the bed, marking her as her own, making her writhe? When Ruby catches her fingers drifting down her stomach and dipping below the waist of her shorts, she panics, standing to call Peter. She needs to stop thinking about her roommate. Maybe Peter can help her forget.

 

Thankfully, most of the semester passes without further run-ins. 

When dates are going well, they text each other and clear out. Ruby makes sure to never run into Belle and her dates again so that she won’t get that weird, jealousy thing. Ruby doesn’t see Peter again, either. He was too… Something. It just didn’t work.

It was the last weekend before winter break when something changed.

Ruby and Belle were walking around their dorm hall, since everyone’s doors were thrown open. It was a dorm-wide party. If you didn’t want to participate, you closed your door. Ruby and Belle just linked arms, walking from room to room and chatting with friends. They had been sneaking shots from an older student, both girls pleasantly buzzed and floating around.

“I’m glad I decided to do a random roommate assignment,” Belle confides. Ruby smirks, turning to her and quirking an eyebrow.

“What, were you worried I would be a serial killer?” Ruby teases.

“My friend Leroy was worried about that,” she corrects gently. “I was worried I would get a homophobe. But I didn’t. I got a smokin’ hot girl,” she winks, and Ruby blushes.

“You think I’m hot?” Ruby whispers, subtly steering Ruby back to their room.

“God, first thing I noticed. If I didn’t have a policy against sleeping with roommates, I’d have gone for you first thing.” The alcohol buzzing through her veins is making Belle bold, sexy, and confident. When she thinks about it in the morning, she’ll surely be mortified.

“A… A policy?” Ruby stutters. That’s all that had been keeping Belle from taking her to bed. “Is that, like, in case a one night stand gets awkward?”

“Mhmm,” Belle hums, grabbing another red Solo cup as they make their way back to the room.

“What if it was more than a one night stand?” Ruby asks, taking a sip from Belle’s cup. “Like, if your smokin’ hot roommate asked you on a date?”

“We could do that,” Belle grins. Back at their room now, Belle shoves her down on the bed, smirking. She slams the door shut with a bang.

“So, so, um, let’s do that,” Ruby nods nervously. Belle is straddling her waist now. This was  _ not _ how Ruby imagined it- not that she seriously took a lot of time imagining it (okay, maybe she did). But in her mind, Ruby was suave, confident, and sexy. She was the one straddling Belle, pinning her hands above the bed. Instead, Ruby is letting Belle take the lead, too awkward and nervous to do anything other than respond.

Ruby’s not gonna lie; she kinda likes it.

She’s really glad Granny convinced her to live on campus and let housing pick her random roommate.


	4. Day 4: Magical Mishaps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm trash for a good Body Swap AU (sorry this is a day late)

“This is what happens when we let Emma practice magic without supervision,” Ruby mutters angrily. Regina was trying to teach Emma magic, but the stubborn blonde had started practicing on her own time in the diner. She was practicing a metamorphosis spell to make one person appear like another, trying to make Ruby look like Belle (temporarily, she swore). Instead, both girls were enveloped in yellow smoke. When it cleared, Ruby was looking at herself. But she was looking through Belle’s eyes. They had pulled a Freaky Friday style body swap.

“Hey,” Emma protests.

“You don’t really have a leg to stand on since I’m looking at my own body through Ruby’s eyes,” Belle says. It’s strange for Ruby to see her lips moving, but hear Belle’s accent.

“You know, Belle, you don’t look too bad. You’ve got a pretty decent set of abs,” Ruby muses, running a hand over Belle’s stomach. It’s not as tight and rock hard as her own, but much more than Ruby expected from the librarian.

“Shut up, Ruby,” Belle grumbles, reaching out to punch Ruby. But it’s awkward, and clumsy, more power packed into it than she knows what to do with. Ruby is certain it’ll leave a bruise on Belle’s shoulder.

“No, I mean it!” Ruby laughs. “I didn’t realize how pretty you are. Those long coats and librarian outfits don’t do you justice.” Ruby is peering at Belle’s chest, just peeking out of her dress. Belle whines, her embarrassment coloring Ruby’s cheeks red. 

“Emma, can you just fix this. I like being taller, but I don’t like looking at myself like this,” she says, making a face as she looks in Ruby’s direction. Ruby will admit that it is difficult to look at her own face. Is this what other people see? How they see her?

“I’m working on it,” Emma whines. 

“If you could hurry up, that’d be great. I have to pee, and I’d prefer to do it in my own body, not Belle’s,” Ruby says, shaking her leg. Belle just whimpers, her cheeks and chest coloring in embarrassment.

“Just… be patient. I’ll call Regina down here,” Emma mutters, ashamed to admit her failings to the brunette.

“You know… I could use this opportunity to look at Belle’s boobs all I want,” Ruby smirks. 

“Ruby,” Belle hisses.

“I’m not saying that I would, but that I could,” Ruby replies.

“So say that you won’t,” Belle challenges.

“I won’t,” Ruby smirks. “But I could.”

“Ruby!” Belle shrieks.

“I won’t,” she sighs. 

“Thank you,” Belle smiles, settling into the diner booth to continue drinking her iced tea.

“But, I  _ could. _ ” Belle just puts her head-  _ Ruby’s _ head- in her hands.


	5. Day 5: Wolfstime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, yes, it's late. I know. But have a little Red Beauty fluffy stuff for your troubles!

“What if I hurt you?” Ruby whispers. She could feel the wolf rising in her as the moon came to its peak. She was itching to shrug off the red cloak, but Belle wanted to be turned tonight. They had been dating for two years now, and Belle was eager to make this change. She brought it up a few months ago, and they’d spent ages talking it through. Now was the night Belle was finally ready. Ruby still had doubts.

“What if I like to be hurt?” Belle replies, grinning.

“I’m serious,” Ruby snaps.

“So am I,” Belle shrugs. “I don’t believe you’d hurt me. Please. We’ve talked about this. I’m ready. I want this.” She walks forward, holding Ruby’s hands. “Please?” She plays with the clasp on the cloak.

“You’re sure? Because you can’t undo this, Belle. If you let me do this, you’re going to be a monster for the rest of your life,” Ruby says, her voice cracking.

“You’re not a monster,” Belle argues. “You just have a… a furry problem. And I want it to be  _ my _ furry problem, too.” She ends in a whisper, kissing Ruby’s knuckles. “Please?” Ruby swallows thickly before nodding. Belle smiles, unclasping the cloak. As it falls to the floor, Ruby blinks and her hazel eyes turn bright yellow. She exhales deeply, taking a step back to let the wolf take over.

No matter how many times Belle has seen the wolf, it stuns her every time. It’s large, much larger than a regular wolf with dark brown fur and bright eyes, unmistakably Ruby’s. Belle inhales sharply as the wolf nuzzles her hand, and she drops to her knees, hugging the wolf. Ruby nudges Belle until she’s flat on her back, panting in preparation as Ruby stands over her. She’s prepared for it, but when the wolf’s teeth latch onto her shoulder she cries out, in pain and ecstasy. She can feel the power coursing through her veins as Ruby licks the wound, closing it immediately- a lovely effect of a wolf turning her mate is the healing effect.

“Go,” Belle pants, patting Ruby’s muzzle. “Go for your run. I’ll be fine for tonight.” Ruby nods in understanding, licking Belle’s cheek before dashing out the door and going to run in the woods. Smiling and panting, Belle goes up the stairs to her bedroom, collapsing in exhaustion to let the changes take place in her body.

 

“Are you ready?” Belle whispers. It had been a month. The next full moon. She was ready to change now. She could feel it pulsing inside of her, the desire to run, be free, feel the dirt beneath her paws and just  _ be _ .

“Are you?” Ruby asks, wringing her hands nervously. Her eyes were starting to turn yellow, and she watched the same change happening to Belle. It was almost time. Belle nods, grinning. “Okay, then just… breathe. Let it happen, okay? You go first. I want to see.” Belle nods eagerly, taking several deep breaths. A twinge of pain crosses her face for a moment as she shifts. Ruby recognizes the discomfort of a first time. But that expression is wiped away as Belle becomes a real wolf. A smaller wolf, lighter brown that Ruby. Her paws are large and awkward, like a puppy, and she stumbles as she tries to move.

“You’ll get used to it. Just don’t think. Let instincts take over,” Ruby advises her before closing her eyes and shifting. Her tongue lolls as she stands over Belle’s wolf form. She nudges her mate with her shoulder, licking her ear. Belle whines plaintively, dancing around on her feet. Ruby barks out a laugh before running out the doggy door Belle had installed- laughing while she did it the morning Ruby moved into her apartment above the library- and leading Belle to the woods. They ran all night together, just enjoying the freedom of the moon.


	6. Day 6: Secret Relationship

“Hey, uh, Ruby?” someone asks nervously.Ruby glances up from her drink at the diner counter- they were celebrating the defeat of whatever latest villain they’d fought. It’s a young guy. She doesn’t know his name. He’s sort of cute, if a little scruffy. “Ya wanna, um, dance? And maybe, like, get out of here?” He grabs at the back of his neck, his face turning red as Ruby raises an eyebrow.

“Are you asking me to have one dance with you? Or are you asking me to have sex with you?” she challenges. He straightens so that his blue eyes are level with her own hazel eyes. He’s about her height, she notices. Dark hair that falls in waves to his shoulders. 

“I was thinking we could see where things go, but yeah,” he smirks, suddenly confident.

“I don’t even know your name,” Ruby says bluntly. “And you expect me to have sex with you?” His expression wilts a little. “No offense intended, but you are so far from my type.”

“The way I hear it, anything with a penis is your type,” he scoffs. Ruby’s ears burn. She  _ hates _ what curse-Ruby did to her reputation. She doesn’t even dignify that with a real response. Picking up the last of her beer, she throws it on him before storming off.

 

Across the diner, Belle watches with a knot in her stomach. She stands, following Ruby out the door and into the cool night air.

“Ruby, wait,” she alls. Immediately, Ruby slows to a stop and lets Belle catch up before they head down to the pebbled beach path where Ruby goes when she needs to think. “What happened?”

“He asked me to have sex with him. Like I was a prostitute, but he wanted me to do it for free. I hate this. I wish we could tell everyone. Then maybe… Maybe they’d stop trying to jump into bed with me,” Ruby moans quietly. Belle wants to reach out and comfort Ruby, hold her hand, rub circles on her back. But they’re in public. And ‘just friends’ don’t act like that.

“You know why we can’t tell people,” belle says gently. 

“Yes, I know,” Ruby groans. “Because Rumple doesn’t like to share his toys, and if he finds out we’re dating, I’ll end up in some magic prison, or in a magic coma from which I’ll never wake. I know, I know. I get why we can’t, I just don’t like it.” She crosses her arms over her chest, kicking at the loose stones as they walk.

“We’ll find a way to get rid of him. Or, make him understand. It’s not forever.” Ruby just pouts. She wants to be able to kiss her girlfriend without worrying about being turned into a toad, or having her heart ripped out.

“It’s not forever,” Ruby repeats. As they go back to the diner- separately so as to avoid suspicion- she repeats the mantra in her head. When Will Scarlett goes to ask belle on a date and she politely refuses, she reminds herself it’s not forever. When John, a spoiled lord from their land barely 18, tries to drunkenly proposition her for a ‘date’ which was clearly just a pretense for sex, she reminds herself it’s not forever. When they’re toasting to the triumph of their heroes and they’re all piled in a big circle, bodies pressed against each other as they raise their glasses and Ruby can’t reach her arm around Belle and hold her close, she reminds herself it’s not forever.

Even if it’s not forever, it’s much too long for Ruby to bear any longer.


	7. Day 7: Free Day (Hogwarts AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the same as chapter 39 of my work Once Upon A Hogwarts AU which I just posted today! based on a prompt from aclem1234:
> 
> “could you do one where Ruby has been dating Dorothy since third year (they're in sixth or seventh year now) but they have to break up for some reason all the while Ruby's best friend (Belle) has been in love with her and she just finds out so they get together. You can change what you wish, thanks.”

Dorothy left me.

Three years, two months, and six days of a relationship, and she left me. Her parents died before fifth year, and she was staying with her aunt and uncle. But as soon as they found out their beloved Dorothy was dating a girl, they freaked. Apparently, Aunty Em told her she had to break up with the “whore abomination” and come back to marry some boy on the farm next door. Dorothy fought them on that, but eventually, they threatened to cut her off completely- no food, no money, no place to live. And despite what they were saying about her, Dorothy loved her family more than me.

So she left me, and I couldn’t help but feel betrayed.

“Ruby, come on,” Belle goads me. I’ve been drinking firewhiskey alone by the black lake for over an hour. She came down to the lake to follow me, make sure I didn’t choke on my own vomit. But I didn’t care, didn’t want her to bring me back up to Gryffindor Tower.

“No,” I whine. She just sighs impatiently, ripping the nearly empty bottle from my grasp and tossing it into the lake. “She left me,” I say sadly. I know I’m slurring my words, and I know I sound ridiculously pathetic, but I can’t help it.

“Let’s go back up to the dorm, now. Let’s go, come on. You can take a nice shower, and get in pajamas. You’re gonna need a hangover potion in the morning. If I start it now, I can have it ready before you wake up in the morning,” she explains, tugging at me.

“So go make it,” I moan.

“It’s no use to you if you’re passed out here in a pile of your own vomit. Now, let’s  _ go _ ,” she says. I just whimper as she uses her wand to lift me up by my ankles. She shakes her head, readjusting me as I tumble around so that I am lying on my back at her waist level.

“She doesn’t love me,” I grumble.

“She loves you,” Belle insists.

“Not enough to stay. Nobody loves me enough to stay.”

“I love you,” Belle says simply. It takes my drunken head a minute to process what she’s told me. She stumbles along in silence while I think.

“Yeah, but you’re just my best friend. Best friends love each other,,” I reply, brow furrowed. “Right?”

“Whatever you say, Ruby. But I do love you, and I’m here to stay.” She hums, taking them back into the castle.

 

The next morning, Ruby wakes with a wicked headache, but I have a goblet of hangover potion by her bed, ready for her.

“Belle, it hurts,” she whimpers like a small child. I want to ask whether she’s referring to her heart or her head. But I figure it’s probably both.

“This’ll make it better, love,” I whisper. I help her sit up so she can sip at the potion. After a few minutes, she smiles sleepily up at me. “Better?” I ask, brushing a stray hair out of her face.

“Much better,” she agrees. I start to get up, but her hand shoots out to wrap around my wrist. She looks up at me with her big, hazel eyes that are filled with tears. “Stay with me?” she whispers. I remember what she’d said last night. Dorothy had left her, and she thought no one loved her enough to stay. Well, it’s Saturday and I don’t really have much to do except study, but that can wait.

“Of course I will, Ruby,” I whisper. She smiles when I curl around her on the bed. We stay huddled around each other all morning before I finally get her up for lunch.

 

It’s been two weeks and three days since Dorothy left me. Who transfers out of Hogwarts in her sixth year to go to the Salem Witches’ Institute? Did she really want to get away from me that badly? Apparently. 

Belle is the only one who doesn’t annoy me with her constant presence. My other friends seem to waver between being constantly chipper, or avoiding the subject. They seem to have agreed to never leave me alone, which is the worst thing. When I’m alone, I want my friends. When they’re around, I scream at them to leave. Belle is the only one who doesn’t get yelled at. She seems to know the balance between being here for me and giving me space. It’s wonderful. 

The nights are the loneliest. Dorothy had been a Hufflepuff, but sometimes she’d sneak into my dorm, or I’d sneak into hers. I loved holding her as she fell asleep, and she always said she felt safer. I never had bad dreams when I was asleep in her bed. But now she’s gone, halfway around the world, and I can’t sleep.

“Ruby, you’re exhausted,” Belle tells me. I nod. I am exhausted. I have not slept properly in two weeks and four days, now. I’ve taken cat naps, gotten random, interrupted hours of fitful rest broken up by nightmares. The bags under my eyes are so deep I don’t know what to do with them. There’s no fixing them. “Ruby, you have to sleep.”

“I  _ know _ ,” I whisper raggedly. I try to keep my temper, but it’s so hard when I’m so tired.

“Come here, come sleep,” she says, holding open her covers. “You’ll feel better, and I’ll feel better knowing you’re sleeping.” I nod, crawling into her bed, surprised when she wraps her arms around me. 

“ _ I _ usually held  _ her _ ,” I manage to croak out.

“Well, I think I like to hold you,” Belle sighs. “I like thinking that I can keep you safe. Keeping you close to me,” she hums. I just sigh, snuggling closer to her. I used to like holding her. Now, though, I like  _ being  _ held.

 

Slowly, very slowly, I get Ruby back.

I get back the girl I fell in love with our second year. She plays Quidditch with some of her housemates, not on the official house team. She leads parties after any game, win or lose- though she does get a little too drunk at these events. She goes for her daily runs again. She does about as much as her homework as she used to do. She makes jokes, wears short skirts, and causes trouble.

But at nights, she crawls into my bed. I hold her tight, and I can feel her shaking. We don’t talk about it, but I know she still misses Dorothy. Can’t really date a girl for over three years and just have it  _ end _ and be okay with it. So I hold her until she stops shaking and falls asleep. 

It’s tantalizing. So close to her, but she can’t see me like that. Not when she still aches for Dorothy, when she still cries out her name in her sleep. I’m content to wait, not like I have any choice. Over the years I’ve honestly  _ tried _ to give my heart to others, but it’s all done in vain. I can’t forget her. Can’t love anyone else.

I’ll settle for this, I think to myself. Holding her at night, even if not in the way I want to.

 

Summer comes and goes.

It’s been five months, and some days without her. I think I’m doing better. I’ve stopped counting the exact days. Five months, approximately. Granny calls that growth, improvement. Over the summer, I’ve started to truly get over her. I wrote her a letter, and she wrote one back. We met up just once to have a final discussion.

“I never wanted to hurt you,” she’d said. I nodded.

“Everyone needs their family,” I sigh. “I understand why you left, but that doesn’t mean it didn’t hurt.” She started to cry, then.

“I never wanted this to happen,” she whispers. “I’ll always love you.” I started to cry at that point, but I left that part out when I was telling Belle about it. 

September first came and I sat in the train compartment laughing with Belle. I’d spent a large part of my summer with her. I visited her and her dad, and she visited me and Granny. When we weren’t physically together, we were sending owls to each other. When I was with Dorothy, I didn’t talk to belle as much. I don’t think Dorothy liked her too much. But I’ve missed having Belle as my friend. I’ve missed the connection.

That first night at school, Belle and I were sitting up drinking stolen butterbeers (courtesy of the kitchen House Elves) in front of the common room fireplace. Most everyone else had gone to bed, but I convinced her to stay up with me. Here eyelids had been starting to droop and she was leaning her head onto my shoulder. I kissed her temple and told her to sleep, but I caught myself wanting to kiss her in other ways.

I wanted to kiss her neck, leaving a trail down the column of her neck and her collarbone.

I wanted to kiss her hands, her soft, lovely hands.

I wanted to kiss her cheek, soft and pink and warm.

I wanted to kiss her stomach, just above her navel.

I wanted to kiss her lips.

I wanted to kiss my best friend.

I just smiled and went to sleep, unsure of what to do with this new revelation.

 

On Halloween, Ruby kissed me for the first time.  _ Really  _ kissed me. On the mouth. We were at a party in the Room of Requirement, playing Truth or Dare. She was dared to kiss the hottest person in the room. She just stood up, leering like a wolf as she crossed the circle and came across the circle, straddling my lap to kiss me. After the game, I pulled her to a quiet corner to ask her about it, if she meant it, if it felt the same for her as it did for me.

“Like, really, really amazing?” Ruby asks, her lips curling up in a smirk. I nod, cheeks flushing. “I like you, Belle,” Ruby whispers, caressing my face. I shy away.

“What about Dorothy?” I hate the way my voice sounds: whiny, childish, and petulant. But I have to ask. I can’t just be some emotional rebound.

“Some part of me might always love her. But I could never trust her again. I’d always worry I wasn’t enough for her, worry she’d leave me again. I can’t live like that. I’ve moved past her. I realized a few months ago that what I really wanted now was  _ you _ .” I smile as she kisses me again, and we have to break apart because I can’t make the smile stop.

“Will you go on a date with me?” I breathe into the column of her neck. I can feel her nodding. Grinning, I go in to kiss her again. This is so much better than being best friends.


End file.
